Gantz: El precio de la supervivencia Relato de un
by SeDr0
Summary: Esta historia narra el oscuro pasado de un personaje conocido por todos, asi como las vivencias anteriores a los eventos de Gantz.
1. Ruptura

Capítulo 1: Ruptura

Mi respiración era rápida y temblorosa. Estaba empapado en sudor. Mi dedo resbalaba sobre el gatillo del arma con la que apuntaba a la cabeza de quién en un momento había sido mi mejor amigo. La sangre cubría mi ropa. El frío helaba mis pensamientos, los adormecía. Luego de la furia que me había inundado, ahora me asaltaba la duda. Pero la duda desapareció en un instante cuando volví a mirar a los ojos a aquel bastardo enfrente de mí. Sus ojos no mostraban arrepentimiento, tristeza, odio o miedo. No mostraban nada de nada…sinceramente, hubiese preferido detectar al menos un atisbo de sentimiento, sin importar cuál fuese. Solo estaban fijos en mi, ausentes. Apretando los dientes, jalé el gatillo. Un estallido retumbó en el callejón en el que me encontraba.

Es increíble como la vida de una persona puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, ¿No creen? Un instante. Solo un momento. Hoy al despertarme era un estudiante normal, con alguien que me importaba y a su vez le importaba yo a ella, amigos y sin ninguna preocupación mas allá de mis calificaciones y resultados deportivos. Y en éste momento, mi cuerpo estaba vacío, hueco, mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas: Enfrentaba la muerte cara a cara, después de perder todo lo que alguna vez había querido, con mis sueños destruidos y mi confianza en todo aniquilada. Nunca nada volvería a ser igual para mí.

Ese instante del que hablo…mi antes y mi después…me gusta llamarlo ruptura. Pues bien, mi ruptura comenzó a la salida del Instituto el 3 de noviembre de 1999. Debía encontrarme con Sayuki, mi novia desde hacía más de un año. Estudiábamos en lugares distintos, y teníamos como punto de encuentro una parada del autobús a medio camino entre ambas escuelas. Al llegar Sayuki no estaba. Me llamó la atención, pero no me preocupó realmente.. Decidí ir a su colegio, pensando que quizás se hubiera retrasado por algo. Fue a los pocos minutos que todo se fue al demonio. Estando a pocos metros del lugar, una amiga de Sayuki, con la que había hablado unas pocas veces me interceptó. Estaba muy roja, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tierra en su ropa. Miraba alrededor desesperadamente.

- ¿Toshiko-san? ¿Estás bien, pasó algo malo? – le dije. Mi voz pareció sobresaltarla. Me miró como si no entendiera mis palabras ni supiera quien era yo.

- Sayuki…- susurró – Sayuki, tiene a Sayuki, ¡Ese hijo de puta se llevo a Sayuki!

Esto último lo grito tan fuerte que mis tímpanos dolieron. Pero no me importó. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda como una descarga eléctrica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién? ¿¡Donde están, Toshiko-san!? – Aullé aterrado. Sentí como mi cara perdía el color y mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

- Akita-kun , Genji Akita se la llevó. Estaba armado. – Otro escalofrío, aún mas intenso sacudió mi cuerpo. Genji era mi mejor amigo. – Sayuki estaba conmigo. Dijo que no me atreviese a seguirlo o me mataría.

- ¿¡A dónde se la llevo!? ¡Dime de una vez! – grité sumido en un horrible caos mental. Toshiko solo señaló a un callejón a unos 60 metros. Inmediatamente mi cuerpo comenzó a correr furiosamente hacia aquel lugar, aunque mi mente estaba paralizada. A los pocos metros de entrar en aquel callejón escuche un grito de una dulce voz conocida. Un grito de miedo. Al poco tiempo otro grito cortó el aire…esta vez uno de dolor.

- ¡¡Sayuki-chan!! ¡Déjala en paz, Genji!

Cuando llegué al origen de los gritos, mi estómago se contrajo del horror. Genji, aquel con el cuál había reído tanto en el pasado, estaba de pie mirando un cuerpo inmóvil, sentado frente a una pared. La cabeza del cuerpo estaba torcida en un ángulo extraño. Una gran mancha de sangre manchaba la pared detrás del cuerpo. Era Sayuki, y estaba muerta.

- ¡¡Hijo de puta!! ¿¡Que has hecho!? – grité ahogándome con mis palabras

- La muy zorra no se dejaba. Tuve que calmarla. – Genji me miró. No se parecía en absoluto a mi amigo. Su expresión era más la de un demente. – Me gustó el sonido que hizo su cabeza – Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca con un suave tono de voz, la voz de un psicópata.

Grité. Las lágrimas empapaban mi rostro. Apretaba los puños, me cortaba las manos con mis uñas. Un calor interno quemaba todo mi ser. Deseaba venganza. Deseaba matar. Deseaba destrozar a aquel hombre, sin importarme nada. Sin pensarlo, salté sobre él con un bramido. Aparentemente, Genji no esperaba semejante reacción y no tuvo tiempo de alzar el arma que sostenía en su mano izquierda. De un cabezazo le rompí la nariz, e inmediatamente forcejeé por arrebatarle su arma. En menos de 10 segundos ya tenía su arma en mi poder. En un arrebato de furia descargue un brutal culatazo sobre su cabeza. Con un crujido, cayó de rodillas en silencio, agarrándose la cabeza. La sangre salía a chorros de la gran herida que le había provocado. Una inesperada satisfacción me llenó.

- Te mataré. ¡¡Te mataré, escoria, te mataré!!

Si tuviera que elegir un momento central para mi ruptura, indudablemente sería éste. Aquel momento en el que alcé la pistola hacia la cabeza de lo que había sido mi mejor amigo y, apretando los dientes, jalé el gatillo. No una, ni dos veces Vacié todo el jodido cargador en el inerte cuerpo de Genji. Y luego arremetí contra él usando mis puños. Golpeé hasta que el horror y el llanto reemplazaron la furia. No quedaba casi nada de Genji Akira. Me arrodillé en el suelo y me arrastré hacia el cuerpo de Sayuki. Tenia la mirada perdida y la expresión congelada…una expresión de puro miedo. Abracé y bese aquél cuerpo ensangrentado. No tengo idea cuanto me quedé ahí, ni cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que noté que Toshiko estaba mirándome en silencio. Cuándo tomé conciencia de esto, también tomé conciencia de las sirenas de policía que se podían escuchar a lo lejos. Toshiko debió haberlas llamado. Tras echar una última mirada a Sayuki, huí del callejón, dejando mi alma atrás.

Menos de una hora después me encontraba en el techo de un edificio de residencias, el único lugar dónde había conseguido intentar esconderme. Escuchaba los poderosos pasos de los policías subir las escaleras hasta dónde yo me encontraba. Mirando el cielo, subí a la cornisa de la terraza. Pensé nuevamente en Sayuki y en Genji. Levanté los brazos, formando una cruz con el cuerpo. Una lejana parte de mi mente escuchó el grito de "¡No lo hagas!" proviniendo de algún lugar detrás de mí. Pero ese gritó, la persona que lo había dicho y todo lo demás ahora formaba parte del pasado. Un mundo que deseaba olvidar y al cuál ya no quería pertenecer. Un mundo al que ahora odiaba. Con unas últimas lágrimas, me dejé caer al vacío. Mi nombre es Joichiro Nishi, y ésta es mi historia.


	2. Gantz

Capítulo 2: Gantz

El olor a madera húmeda me recordaba a mi propio departamento. No sabía de dónde provenía. Y ahora que lo notaba, no tenía idea de done estaba. Abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en una habitación no muy diferente a cualquier otra, pero repleta de personas.

- Otro más ha llegado – dijo con cierta indiferencia un sujeto con un gran bigote y ropas coloridas. – ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

En la habitación había más de siete personas. Dos de ellas vestían un ridículo traje negro. Por alguna razón me recordó a Batman. En el centro de la habitación había una gran esfera negra. Inesperadamente, mi vista se nubló. Recordé todo lo sucedido hacía unos momentos. Cómo había llorado frente al cuerpo de Sayuki…como había destrozado a Genji…y cómo había saltado de aquel edificio. Luego de aquello sólo recordaba haber cerrado los ojos y sentir un gran impacto en el cuello. Una punzada de horrible dolor cruzó mi cuerpo, provocando que de mi boca se escapara un gripo. La vista se me aclaró y volví a ver la habitación. Las ocho personas me miraban fijamente.

- ¿Dónde…dónde estoy? – pregunté con voz ronca

- Bienvenido, cadáver – me dijo uno de los sujetos con el extraño disfraz. Era muy alto – Estás muerto, ¿Lo sabías?

- Calla. – dijo el otro que usaba aquel traje. El alto rió en silencio. Era corpulento y con corte al raz – Te diré lo que sucede. Puedes creértelo o no, no me importa, pero entiende que tu vida depende de ello. Esto también va para ustedes dos – señaló a dos mellizos rubios – Ésta esfera negra pronto se abrirá, nos proporcionará armamento y ésta vestimenta especial. (señaló su ropa). Deberán usar el traje y tomar un arma si desean sobrevivir.

-¿Sobrevivir? – preguntó uno de los mellizos. Al igual que su hermano, tenía ojos verdes muy brillantes y una excelente contextura física - ¿Sobrevivir a qué? Yo ya estoy muerto.

El hombre que hablaba lo ignoró y continuó con su monólogo

- La esfera también mostrará un objetivo, el cuál debemos matar en menos de una hora. Eso es todo.

- ¡¿Eso es todo?! – dijo el otro de los mellizos – Vete a la mierda, demente. Me largo de aquí.

Se dirigió hacia una puerta que aparentaba ser la salida y alargó su mano hacia el picaporte. Pero ésta no logro asirlo.

- ¿Qué carajo…? – Su mano no se cerraba en torno al picaporte. El muchacho alto con el traje negro rió mientras el rubio corría hasta la ventana e intentaba abrirla, sin mejores resultados.

Mientras tanto, yo intentaba asimilar lo que había oído. Parecían incoherencias, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que había muerto hacía unos minutos, y si aún estaba respirando y con el corazón latiendo, todo lo que antes había creído posible debía ser descartado. Ninguno del resto de los presentes parecía saber explicar lo que sucedía excepto ellos dos, por lo que decidí seguirles la corriente.

- ¿Cómo saben todo esto? – le pregunté al que nos había dado la explicación.

- Nosotros también hemos muerto, hace tiempo ya. Ésta no es nuestra primera vez aquí. – respondió simplemente, dándome mas preguntas que respuestas.

- ¿A que te ref…? – comencé a preguntar, pero fui interrumpido por una melodía tan familiar como molesta. Era la canción de un programa de ejercicios matutinos. Parecía provenir de la esfera. - ¿Qué sucede?

- El momento de preguntas terminó – respondió. La canción termino, e inmediatamente la esfera se abrió por los laterales. Uno de los hombres parados a un costado recibió un golpe cuándo la esfera se abrió y cayó al suelo, sujetándose la cintura. Dentro de aquellos paneles recientemente abiertos se encontraban unas armas como nunca había visto, junto con algunas valijas. A excepción de mí y otro sujeto con gafas oscuras y el pelo muy revuelto que no había visto hasta ahora, todos se acercaron a la esfera. Una mujer pelirroja de muy baja estatura tomo una de las valijas y chilló con una aguda voz:

- ¡Tiene mi nombre!

- Ésta tiene el mío – dijo otro tipo que vestía un traje de gala. Al abrirla, sacó de ella un traje como el de los dos tipos. – Mierda, ¿Hace falta que me ponga esto? No es que esté muy cómodo con esta corbata, pero…esto es demasiado…

En la esfera negra apareció un texto:

**Vüe$+r4s v1d4s h4n +e****Я****miNad0**

**C0m0 p4sAr4n eL Яe$+0 de sus VidAS dEpeNde c0mpLe+amen+e d mí**

**AL MEn0s e$A es lA +e0ЯIA **

Permaneció brevemente en la esfera, luego fue reemplazado por otro:

**Ah0ЯA HIJOS DE PUTA +endЯAN quE $aLiR i ma+aR a este CABRON**

En la superficie de la esfera se visualizó una retorcida figura humanoide, con la apariencia de un perverso comodín de cartas, con una estática sonrisa gigante carente de alegría.

**CaЯAc+eЯística$: FuЯ+e. ZáDiC0**

**PяeFeЯeNCia$: DesMeMbЯaR**

**FRa$es pReFeЯidAs: KOROSU…KOROSU…**

Los dos sujetos con el traje negro habían tomado cada uno un fusil de los que tenía la esfera. No había duda de que usar el traje era la mejor opción, sea o no verdad lo que dijesen. Me acerque y busque la valija con mi nombre. Dentro, tenía mi respectivo traje. Me retiré a una sala apartada a ponérmelo. Resultó extraño, ya que se ajustaba tanto a mi cuerpo que asustaba. Parecía hecho exclusivamente para mí, y según creo no le hubiera calzado como a mí a nadie más. En cuánto termine de vestirme, me sentí distinto…algo más. Quizás los dos hombres en verdad sabían de lo que hablaban. Me apresuré a coger un arma idéntica a la de ellos.

Pasó un tiempo y solo yo y uno de los mellizos (el que no había intentado irse, según creo…mierda, hasta tenían una ropa muy parecida, era difícil distinguirlos) usaban el traje, además del tipo alto y el cuasi-calvo. El hombre del bigote y las ropas gay gritó repentinamente. Un rayo de color proveniente de la esfera se había disparado contra él. Y le faltaba la mitad del cráneo…pero aún se movía.

- ¿Qué? ¡Estoy afuera! – Estaba desapareciendo lentamente de la cabeza los pies. Era un espectáculo bastante asqueroso, ver a un tipo caminando sin la mitad del cuerpo.

- Gantz nos está llevando a la zona de batalla – dijo el del traje. – No se alejen. Lo digo en serio.

- ¿Gantz? – preguntó la pelirroja. -¿Quién es Gantz?

El hombre comenzó a desaparecer y no se molestó en responder. El otro sujeto con el traje, también estaba desapareciendo.

- Gantz es tu peor pesadilla. – terminó de esfumarse mientras reía suavemente.


End file.
